


So... Whats the Answer?

by HoneyFish



Category: Sign (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal, Boys Kissing, Fingering, Gay, I love these boys so much please, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Sign Language, Swearing like once?, They go on a cute lil date, this fanfic is not perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFish/pseuds/HoneyFish
Summary: Yohan askes Soohwa out on a date and has a big surprise for him, but little does he know, Soohwa had the same surprise planned.
Relationships: Go Yohan/Kang Soohwa
Kudos: 30





	So... Whats the Answer?

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a few spelling errors, feel free to call me out. I just wanted to get this fanfic done so its probably messy im sorry, I hope you still enjoy it :D

"hm?" Soohwa hummed out, turning around hen he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up at his boyfriend Yohan who's cheeks were a bit red as he fiddled with his fingers a bit.

"Everything okay Yohan?" Soohwa asked, his face giving off a slightly concerned look which made Yohan straighten up a bit and nod quickly before he spoke

"um, I want to take you out to dinner...."

Soohwa raised a brow and laughed a bit, shaking his head lightly.

"that's what you wanted to tell me? you act like this is the first time youve asked me out on a date, youre so cute." Soohwa teased lightly, Yohan only blushing more 

"I would love to, Yohan. where will we be going?"

"I made reservations at this one place... i was thinking we could dress up nice." He said, watching as Soohwa smiled a bit and crossed his arms.

"why? so we can come back home after and you can fuck me into oblivion because of your undying suit fetish?" he asked teasingly, laughing as Yohan blushed even more, the tips of his ears heating up as he looked away.

"w-well not exactly- i mean no, no I just thoguht it would be nice to go out and uh, just have a nice time since-"

Soohwa cut him off by laughing more, going over to Yohan and hugging him tightly for a moment before he pulled way.

"I'm just playing around with you, I would love to go out with you and dress up. we really haven't gone out in a while have we?" he said sweetly, watching Yohan's blush slowly go away as he nodded in agreement to him.

"then its a date! when are we going?"

"I booked a table for saturday night at 6"

"sounds perfect, now come on. lets get ready for bed hm?" Soohwa grabbed Yohan's hand and lead him upstairs, letting go once they got up to their place and heading to the bathroom.  
Yohan watched him, smiling to himself as he moved to get out clothes for them to cahnge into after their shower. He was very excited that Soohwa had said yes, he didnt exactly expect him to say no or anything but having him agree still made him happy, besides, there as a special reason he wanted to take Soohwa out. 

After 3 years of them being together, living together and running the cafe together, Yohan was sure that he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with Soohwa and decided that he was going to ask Soohwa to marry him. At first the idea scared him a bit, mostly because he wondered if Soohwa was even ready for that and if he wasnt would he reject Yohan? ould he reconsider their relationship?  
Yohan was starting to freak himself out again but he snapped out of it when Soohwa came up behind him and tapped his shoulder making Yohan look to his boyfriend who was wrapped up in a towel

"Are you okay? aren't you going to come shower?" Soohwa asked and Yohan about died at the sweet look he got from the other. he sighed and put their clothes on the bed before he went over to Soohwa and picked him up easily which made the shorter male gasp softly as if he wasnt use to it by now, carrying him back to the bathroom.

"Don't look at me like that, you know what happens." Yohan said before he set Soohwa down on the tile before he got the shower ready, getting undressed as the water warmed up.

After their shower the couple got in bed and settled down for the night, but Yohan still had lingering thoughts about proposing to Soohwa, maybe he would text Gyoon in teh morning for advice? he wasn't sure that was even a good idea to be completely honest.  
Yohan let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, doing his best to just not think of it for now as he held Soohwa close to him, letting the comfort of his lover lull him to sleep.

Saturday quickly came around, faster than Yohan wanted to be honest but that was probably because he had been worrying the whole time about the date and Soowha was definitely catching on and getting suspicious of Yohan's behavior, trying to get an answer out of him but of course Yohan waved him off every time.

"you know, if you're not feeling well we can go on a date another time, im sure we can move the reservation." Soowha told his boyfriend, but Yohan shook his head quickly

"I feel fine, im taking you on a date." he said confidently before he turned away, going to the bathroom to adjust his tie in the mirror, looking over himself and making sure he looks nice. Soohwa joined him, coming up to stand beside him with a small smile on his face as he looked at Yohan in teh mirror

"You're always so handsome, Yohan. I dont think ill ever get over it" He signed to him in the mirror, getting a blush out of Yohan along with a small laugh

"Thank you, you're so handsome and cute too, I dont think ill ever get over it either." Yohan hummed out, turning to Soowha and pecking his lips gently

"we should get going." Yohan said, leaving the bathroom with him and lightly brushing his hand over his pocket to making sure he had the ring box on him, letting out a relieved breath when he felt it. He grabbed the keys to their car after, they decided it wasnt nessesary to get two cars and agreed to share a car which they honestly didnt use to often since they walked most places, but it was nice to have when they travel a little further of course.

Yohan and Soohwa eventually left, Soohwa happily listening to his music in the car while Yohan drove them to the resturant. On the way there, Yohan couldnt help but steal glances at Soohwa from time to time, smiling a bit to himself. sometimes he wished he was able to hear Soohwa, he ould really love to hear him sing but he didnt dwell on those thoughts for very long when they crossed his mind, he was perfectly happy with how everything was, and communication was never a problem between the two of them anymore he ouldnt change anything even if he had the option to.

When the pair got to the resturant, they held hands as they walked in, Yohan telling the hostess about their reservation and what not before they were taken to their table.

"Yohan, this is so fancy! you really went all out hm?" Soohwa said after they were seated across from each other and given their menus before they were left for a little while so they were able to decide on what they wanted to get.

"I wanted to pick the best place for you." Yohan stated, smiling as Soohwa rolled his eyes and smiled, his cheeks getting a bit red from his answer.

"of course, could never expect anything less from you. you spoil me way too much." Soohwa chuckled out befroe he picked up his menu and looked through everything, but for Yohan that was easier said than done. Now that they were sitting, he was trying to figure out when would be the perfect time to actually propose. should he do it in the resturant after dinner? in the middle of dinner? when they were walking to the car. 

Soohwa noticed the blank stare Yohan was giving into his menu making him raise a brow before he gently tapped the table in front of Yohan, having to do it a few times before he got his boyfriends attention.

"you okay there? having a hard time deciding?" Soohwa questioned, offering Yohan a small smile. Yohan took a moment to register Soohwa's question before he blinked and cleared his throat.

"um, yes. the menu has a lot of options." he lied, returning the smile before he looked back at the menu, blushing lightly. he seriously needed to get it together and keep his cool, again, easier said than done. but he managed to suck it up for now and not worry till after they were done with dinner. Thankfully it went on for some time, the pair eating and talking, having a bit of wine with their dinner and after they were done they got a small dessert which Soohwa ate most of before they decided to pay and head out.

this was it, he needed to do this now, but how? right in front of the entrance? no, he didnt exactly want to attract too much attention. Yohan bit his lip once they got outside and looked around before he grabbed Soohwa's wrist and pulled him off to the side of the building.

"Yohan? are you okay?" Soohwa asked, teh expression on his face turning into a worried one for a moment.

Yohan didn't look to Soohwa as he messed with his tie a bit, thinking of what to do. this was taking too long, he could tell Soohwa was getting more worried so he let go of his wrist before he fumbled trying to get his hand in his pocket, but once he did, he moved onto one knee as he pulled out the ring box, watching as Soohwa's face went from worried to surprised, tears pricking in his eyes.

But before Yohan could say anything, Soohwa spoke

"wait! no!" he said as he shooked his head before he froze a bit, thats not what he ment to say at all

"Hold on! no no I didnt mean-" too late, the face Yohan made when he read his lips was heartbreaking as he closed his mouth and shut the box.

"No! Yohan hold on!" Soohwa said desperately while Yohan got up and turned to head to the car, but stopped when Soohwa grabbed his wrist, moving in front of him

"Yohan! let me talk! I didn't mean no as in no i dont want to marry you, of course i want to." Soohwa said, laughing softly as he smiled at him, letting go of Yohan's wrist to pull a box of his own out of his pocket.

"I was hoping to propose to you first, thats why i freaked out." He explained. 

Yohan let out a breath he didnt even know he was holding in and let his shoulders fall forward, holy shit was he relieved, he really thought Soohwa had rejected him.

"I'm so sorry, Yohan. I didn't mean to scar-" he was cut off as Yohan pulled him into a tight hug, letting out a deep sigh

"Don't scare me like that ever again." He murmured to him, pulling a soft laugh out of Soohwa as he nodded before he pulled back to look at him.

"so... whats the answer? I already know that mine is yes." Soohwa said. Yohan smiled and nodded to him.

"mine is yes too." he said, his voice soft as he opened the box again and took out the ring, taking Soohwa's hand after and putting on the ring before he held out his own hand so Soohwa could do the same before Yohan pulled him close into a loving kiss which didnt last long, Yohan pulling away and moving his lips close to Soohwa's ear.

"I'm getting pay back for how bad you scared me, i hope you know that. lets get home." he said deeply, Soohwa tensing a bi as his face went red, nodding lightly as Yohan lead him back to their car, the two getting in and traveling back home.

Soohwa played music again, but he wasnt focused on it this time like he was when they were drving to the resturant, he was more focused on the growing erection in his pants, shifting a bit as he looked out the window to attempt to distract himself, but he as pulled back into reality with a soft gasp as Yohan put a hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently which of course didnt help Soohwa one bit, a whine leaving his throat as he leaned back and closed his eyes, doing his best to ignore his hand till they got home which he surprisingly was able to do.

When they got home, Yohan made sure he rush them inside the cafe and upstairs, picking up Soohwa once they got up there and taking him to the bed, pinning him down on his back roughly before he began kissing him rough and sloppy, the two of them grabbing at each others clothing and fumbling around to get their suits off, but they managed to make quick work of getting their clothes off, Yohan's hand going right to Soohwa's dick once it was freed, stroking him quickly, drawing out moans from the male under him who arched his back and gripped onto the bed.

"Yohan-" Soohwa whined out, his head tilted to the side as his fiance marked up his neck and his collar bone, showing no mercy on him, especially when he suddenly pulled away to grab a condom and lube, swiftly putting on the condom and lubing himself up, Soohwa's eyes going a bit wide.

"hey! just cause youre mad at me doesnt mean youre not going to prep me first!" Soohwa protested, but his problem was quickly solved when Yohan moved back over him and inserted two fingers into him, earning a moan from Soohwa when he lightly curled his fingers, making quick work of getting his lover prepped, eventually removing his fingers to replaced them with his dick, pushing into the other with a deep moan as he closed his eyes.

Once he was all the way, he grabbed both Soohwa's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand before he started thrusting, Soohwa's back arching as he moaned out loudly, biting his lip hard, Yohan going to town on him right away, the both of them filling their minamalist room with moans and groans along with the sounds of skin against skin.

It was long before Soohwa became unraveled, cumming untouched. Yohan was far from done with him though, it was definitely going to be a long night, but Soohwa figured he had it coming no matter what had happened that night, he wasnt going to complain one bit though.


End file.
